


sketchy

by wingsaloof



Category: Keep Your Hands Off Eizouken!
Genre: Crushes, Drawing, F/F, Ficlet, Oblivious, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof
Summary: Mizusaki has lost count of how many times she has doodled Kanamori lately.
Relationships: Kanamori Sayaka/Mizusaki Tsubame
Comments: 22
Kudos: 250





	sketchy

**Author's Note:**

> pleasantly surprised to see there's a tag for this.
> 
> for my girlfriend, who watched two episodes and decided right away she would die for these two (and midori as well)

It has been a couple weeks since Kanamori started appearing on the corners of her notebooks.

Sometimes a couple Asakusas showed up along her, but most of the time, it was all Kanamori — her figure, her toothy grin, glasses shiny on top of her head. Mizusaki was taken back at first, raising an eyebrow after realizing what her scribbles had turned into... and something was bothering her about those doodles. Something about her Kanamori was off, like it was a mock-up of the real thing. The most intriguing part was that she couldn’t tell what was exactly wrong with her work. Thus, Mizusaki decided on the most logical way to tackle the situation: practice until she got it down.

By now, it already was routine to sketch Kanamori’s frame as a warm-up before moving to club activities. Her slumped shoulders, curving at the edges, backpack hanging from one side; the freckles that dance all over her face, some more pronounced than others. Her slender fingers, sometimes wrapped around a bottle of that milk from the laundromat, or sometimes even around a wad of cash, just of the fun of it. Mizusaki traces a sharp jawline and stops a bit too long to stare at it, the same reaction she has whenever she decides to work on the figure’s long, long legs.

From (poorly disguised) observation, she learns that despite her squared glasses, Kanamori squints at stuff all the time, and works that into art. From (even less disguised) trial, she learns that Kanamori’s cheeks are surprisingly soft to her touch, when she poked it to wake her up one afternoon. Her light snoring made Mizusaki’s heart skip a beat, and maybe the sunset light coming through the window is the reason why she felt so warm. Asakusa was downstairs, getting more drinks, and she felt glad about that for a moment.

That was one other thing she couldn’t understand about herself.

Regardless, Kanamori’s sleeping face had been engraved into her brain. The quick sketch she made of it, to record it for posterity, was deemed useless, as Mizusaki keeps remembering that moment out of nowhere — in class, before falling asleep, on her way home. It feels especially embarrassing when she catches Kanamori staring back at her, teeth still on display as always. 

... Kanamori has been smiling more lately, and she makes sure to update her sketches with that little trait. Must be the money the club got, Mizusaki giggles to herself while adding some dimples. The moment is interrupted as the doors to the warehouse open, loud as they can be. Mizusaki stuffs the notebook into her backpack and starts pretending she’s working on a cell as Asakusa approaches her desk.

Another thing she can’t understand — why she feels like this must be kept a secret? She’s been running out of the classroom as soon as the teacher exits, making a dash for the old building, trying to get there as sooner as she can so the other girls won’t see her. There was something really, really weird about that. 

She buries her suspicions onto the back of her head as Asakusa brings up a new episode that aired yesterday, and Mizusaki is hooked enough to forget for a couple minutes about the existence of Sayaka Kanamori — that is, until her muse herself walks into the warehouse and their conversation, and Mizusaki kind of forgets what they were talking about. Or how to breathe, or even how to stop sweating from every single pore in her body.

She doesn’t forget, though, to pretend her heart isn’t racing a mile a minute. 


End file.
